minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Axel
Axel is one of the main characters of Minecraft: Story Mode. He is a large and strong human who is known to be a prankster, and is one of Jesse's best friends. He is voiced by Brian Posehn. Biography Background "The Order of the Stone" Axel is first seen at the beginning of the game. Jesse and Olivia hear a hissing noise coming from the outside of the treehouse. Nervous, Jesse reaches for the trapdoor, when suddenly Axel, wearing a Creeper mask, jumps up and scares them. Reuben rams into him, and Olivia and Jesse scold him. After they set out for the Building Competition, Axel claims that his "sources" tell him that the special guest at EnderCon this year is Gabriel the Warrior, and that whoever wins the Building Competition gets to meet him. Afterwards, it is revealed that his "source" is actually just all the posters hung up around the forest. He suggests that for the building competition, they should build a creeper, and the player gets to decide between a creeper, an Enderman and a zombie. At the competition, Axel assists in building the fireworks display, after which he will either stay behind to save the structure or join Jesse to find Reuben after he gets lit on fire and runs into the forest. He is later seen again at EnderCon, and he is waiting by the structure that won. If Jesse's group won, he shows he is proud of it, but if they lost, he acts down about it. After the scam with Ivor, he is seen near some sort of chicken machine, claiming he was "distracted" from trying to find Ivor. After you make a plan to make a slime block to break all of the chickens out of the machine to distract the usher, he, Olivia and Petra all get 2 slime balls. He helps Jesse get a boost to jump off the slime block. After they get inside, Axel is seen wanting to steal many of the items inside. Jesse has the option of letting Axel steal one of the potions. After Ivor arrives, Axel hides. When they reveal themselves, he threatens Ivor using his strength. However, Ivor creates a Iron Golem, which results in the group feeing from the basement. Once Ivor fails to control the Wither Storm, he throws the potion which Axel had replaced the Fancy Potion with. Jesse takes the actual potion and throws it at the Wither Storm but it protects itself. When the group is in the Nether; Axel blames Lukas as the reason why Petra could be dead. But once exiting the Nether, it was revealed that Axel is as much of a coward Lukas is because he is stalling to go out of the portal. Once outside, the group decides to build a shelter. Axel says to build a quick 'n' dirty hut. Inside the shelter a fight breaks between Axel and Lukas resulting in Lukas almost leaving the shelter. At the end, Axel tells Jesse to take him and recruit Magnus. "Assembly Required" If the player decides to go to Boom Town with Axel, they try to find Magnus using the Amulet. However, The amulet gets stolen by a group of griefers. Their leader seems to be a girl called Nohr. Once Jesse reacquires the amulet, a bunch of griefers start chasing Jesse and Axel. The player can either pass the amulet to Axel while they create distraction, or take it themselves to find Magnus. Once inside Magnus' castle, they fall in a trapdoor and see Magnus. Magnus takes the amulet and starts asking questions. After gaining his trust, he explains why he cannot leave Boom Town as the ruler must stay there. Jesse and Magnus come with a plan to let Jesse become the new king. However, Magnus loses his senses as he builds a TNT cannon and starts firing at Jesse. Reuben attacks Magnus because he almost kills Jesse. Magnus shoots Reuben and Axel catches him. Jesse manages to defeat Magnus by exploding his TNT cannon using a enchanted arrow. Once Jesse is announced king; the Wither Storm destroys Boom Town and the group escape back to the temple. Axel accompanies the group for the rest of the episode. "The Last Place You Look" In this episode, Axel is seen with the rest of the gang running towards fleeing Ivor, but slowed down due to Ivor's Splash Potion of Slowness. Axel will trip and faceplant himself onto the library's floor after the effects of the potion wears off. When Jesse says "Somebody say something," Axel will reply "Floor." The group eventually starts digging to find Soren. Axel will punch the first block away, then Jesse will pick up the labor. After digging the hole, Axel calls out "Are we cool?" to Jesse. Once inside one of the tunnels in Soren's Grinder, he stays amongst the gang while Petra/Gabriel (determinant) and Jesse fends off the attacking creepers. After a hole is blown, another wave of creepers and a water stream comes. Axel grabs Jesse to keep him from falling down the grinder. In the intro sequence, Axel is seen fending off monsters, occasionally helped by Jesse. Later in the intro, Axel is seen fighting the monsters along with Reuben. The player have a choice between helping Reuben and Axel, or save the Amulet. Whichever choice is selected, Lukas will do the opposite of your choice. In the loot room, Axel falls on Lukas, then he will thank you if you helped him and Reuben. Although Gabriel will make a fuss about it if he is with the gang (determinant). If you saved the amulet, Petra will make a fuss if she is with the gang (determinant). After jumping into the End, Axel will fall once again on top of Lukas. When he starts arguing with Jesse about Soren's absence, Axel just simply points out towards Soren and says "There he is." In the "Wool World", he is seen with Olivia on an edge of the wall. When told that Petra/Gabriel (determinant) is sick, he will attempt to hug Petra after Soren's mansion is revealed, but will be rejected. If Gabriel is sick, Olivia will do the same thing. He is not seen until Jesse encounters Soren, and will accompany among the gang back to the loot room. He is seen sitting against the wall, depressed, despite his excitement of taking loot from the monsters. Axel will build to distract the Wither Storm along with the gang. After the Storm is "destroyed", Axel will point out Magnus's absence (determinant). "A Block and a Hard Place" Axel is first seen in the middle of chaos as the Wither Storm rises in three pieces. He will help Gabriel/Petra (determinant, whoever has a withered arm) away from the Wither Storm. When the gang rides horses, he is seen behind Olivia and will be told not to backseat-steer. When arrived to a cave near Soren's Fortress, Axel is seen with Petra, regardless if Petra is sick or has amnesia. Later when Jesse's gang splits up to distract the Wither Storm and fetch the Enchanted Book, Axel takes Gabriel's amulet to distract the Wither Storm and keep it near Soren's temple, as according to Ivor the Wither Storm is attracted to Gabriel's amulet. He can be joined by Ellegaard / Magnus (determinant) or Petra / Gabriel (sick, not amnesia) When Jesse's gang returns with the Enchanted Weapon to take down the Wither Storm, Axel is given Magnus' helmet to use as armor by Jesse. He then helps Jesse open up a hole in the Wither Storm by using Endermen and the tractor beam, and then assists in building the contraption to launch Jesse and Reuben into the storm. After the Wither Storm was killed, Axel can be seen with the other members of Jesse's Gang throughout the episode, mourning for Reuben and in the celebration. Overview Appearance Axel is rather muscular and tall, has a unibrow, and has short black hair. He wears a green jacket, dark fingerless gloves, tan pants and sandals. He has a 2.5 block build, similar to that of an Iron Golem. In A Block and a Hard Place he gets Magnus's helmet as "armor" for the final battle from Jesse. Personality Axel is a a joker who enjoys making people laugh. Throughout the game, he is cheerful and tries to lighten the mood by pranking Jesse and Olivia. He is a tough and protective companion, as he threatened Ivor for talking to Jesse in a mocking tone. Axel can be somewhat arrogant, blaming Petra's supposed "death" on Lukas for being a coward while she was attacked by the Wither Storm. He is also a kleptomaniac, shown when he wanders into Ivor's basement and says he wants to steal things in there. When they found a way out of the Nether through another Nether Portal, Axel tries to act brave and keeps stalling about going in first, proving that he is just as much of a coward as Lukas is. Axel's behaviour is strongly influenced by Magnus, whom he is a big fan of. They are both egotistical and pushy, and will constantly aggravate someone - Magnus constantly argues with Ellegaard and Axel goes against Olivia's choices and mistreats Lukas. His admiration of the greatest griefer, Magnus, may also be the reason he constantly wants to steal things. Despite his faults, Axel is a fiercely loyal person who is willing to go the extra mile for his friends. He eventually forgives Lukas and begins to treat him as a friend. He is competitive with Olivia yet cares about her deeply, and puts himself in danger to help Jesse multiple times throughout the story. He seems to act as a sort of surrogate older brother to most of the characters in the group, teasing them and helping them. He uses his large figure to intimidate Ivor when he mocks Jesse, and his strength when he gets into a fight. He also acts as a source of comic relief throughout the story, making lots of sarcastic quips and short one liners. Items * Feathers * Elixir (determinant) * Cookie * Minecart * TNT (From Boom Town) * Fireworks (From Boom Town) Relationships Jesse Olivia Reuben Trivia * Axel appears to have arachnophobia, as shown in episode 1 when he and Olivia argue on what shelter to build. * Axel is the only character in Minecraft: Story Mode to fall onto Lukas. He does this four times throughout the game. * At the start of Episode 3 "The Last Place You Look"The Last Place You Look, when Jesse plans to dig, Lukas states they don't have tools and they might dig until they hit bedrock. Jesse that questions if anyone has better idea, and Olivia says he's talking to Lukas. After that Axel jumps with a 'PAI-GOW!' and breaks a block. Gallery Axel Icon.png Axel.jpeg TLPYL The Gang.png TLPYL Wither Storm Huge.png Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Protagonists